Unknown Attraction
by BlazePyro
Summary: A Green known hedgehog called Scourge is up to no good (as usual) Shadow is sent to take him down but things dont go quite as planned as his secret is revealed. ScourgeXShadow, Shadow uke! One shot BUT possible chapter 2 if wanted.


Shadow woke up in annoyance as his commutator started to call. He growled furiously as his hand tried to reach it on the bed stand. It fell down on the floor as he accidentally hit it. The ebony hedgehog groaned and slowly got out from the bed, and hunched down to pick it up.

"Agent..shadow.." He silently said and yawned in the end. He rubbed his tired eyes and tried to wake up. Lately been a lot of work thanks to a "certain" hedgehog. It hadn't been the first this month. G.U.N repeatedly called him in the middle of the week been a lot of...nonstop night and day shifts or what other people call it 24/7 and he was exhausted mentally that is...TRUE exhaustion been proved his immortal body could never accomplish. Like in real creature case is all about restore energy, but who needs rest if the energy is endless? Or so far not discovered a limit to it. As ultimate as he may be the emotional soul part proved to be normal, and not a weapon.

The last part was confirmed after the whole black doom incident. It was times shadow believed that he was a machine a weapon of some sort, even a clone. But his memory said otherwise and no lies could change that. How he ended up as an agent though was deeper wishes of redemption. However the organization got their wish as well much to his dislike. Control of the ultimate power out. And indeed they did the freedom shadow pretend to have didn't exist. He was back in his frozen pod maybe even worse as he had to do dirty work. Killing wasn't anything new but to do it just to hide tracks didn't put a nice aftertaste.

But indeed he was useful to them. But as it seemed spending time on work was getting rather difficult. Patience was dropping anger rising frustration high alert. If he was a normal hedgehog he would have shut down long ago. He may live on chaos energy but being awake days after days caused his emotions to take over. The discussion about this had already been brought up to the commander. The human insisted that nobody else was capable of the mission and that they needed him. Adding the fact that he didn't have mortal needs such as eat and sleep. Plus pointing out that he should be able to control his emotions. Or he wouldn't be the ultimate life form he claimed to be.

Shadow hated that they had all information of how his body worked. He would have burned down the records. But it was stored in the computers and it was already known fact of what he was capable of. But little to nothing about emotions.

"Agent! Get your emerald at once! teleport to location 55 lowstreet station!."

"Why." Shadow growled hating to be ordered around. This wasn't the commander himself just a messenger. But for some reason the rest of the footmen took the liberty to speak to him in such manners. Why? Well he was Mobian and a hated one on top of that. He had killed a couple...okay A LOT of members in the organization. This very human could possibly been best friend to one of shadows previous victims. Nothing he could do about it now and apologize wouldn't change anything.

But they kept their hate away cause all it was they wanted was power,his power. They used him in every way possible meaning a lot of missions. But to use it to help people put a huge satisfaction. That's what kept him going, and also was something Maria wished.

Then there was those that had power and used it wrongly. He could face them every damn day but legally couldn't put them behind bars...without evidence. And he didn't plan and become some sort of batman. He wanted to be the ultimate life form. But he felt like a dog in a leash that needed it's master permission to take action. That's is G.U.N to him.

"scourge."

Shadow snorted at the name. That hedgehog have caused a lot of trouble. And for some reason the hero didn't interact fast enough or at all. His focus had been to much on the scientist than the real problems! Dark business crimes drugs and the list goes on. The doctor got away with his crimes, and the hero may shine in the glorious light. Funny thing is the citizens ignored the fact that he let the scientist escape. Now shadow could easily take down the man but ordered not to. Commander didn't want his so called weapon to do heroic deeds.

Cause maybe then shadow would be seen as a better person. Someone that cared for others someone that put his life at risk do save others. The more tighter grip G.U.N had on him the better. The organization could change completely when it came to shadow, put him on enemy list priority number one. And the citizens would swallow every lie that would put the ultimate life form back to the pod.  
>Now there had not been any threats of anyone in the organization. But it was hinted said behind his back. To walk into the building where everyone wanted you dead was pressuring.<p>

But at the same time amusing in a weird way. He didn't equal his feelings to the organization anymore. What he hated though was just two hedgehogs first sonic and second the anti sonic known as Scrouge. Once had blue fur just like the so called hero but for some reason changed to green by the master emerald. And that gem had some weird decisions when it came to things and the guardian couldn't interpret the half of it. But the very mention of the other hedgehog set him off he was tired of the reckless behavior they both had.

"I am going to strangle that faker two!" He growled and shut the phone fast again and went to get the emerald that was hidden under the pillow. The very much original hiding place...  
>Soon enough he appeared to the location. It was dark on the road and no signs of the hedgehog. He assumed that he had just been sighted cause that area had no sort of valuable stores nor rich people. It was more like a trashed part of station square. Had to be either Scrouge hideout or some dark business G.U.N managed to get information of.<p>

He inhaled the scent of the area not very pleasant but there was a hint of chaos energy in the air. That could either be the hedgehog or emerald.

He approached the building that was giving off the energy. It was an old abandoned factory and instead of bothering open the gate he simply jumped inside from the broken window.  
>He noticed glowing shine further inside and walked over to it just as a fly attraction for light.<br>There it was a green emerald places on a table obviously who the owner may be. His ebony perked and he turned around and heard quick footstep.

"Well well well, isn't it the little guns puppet himself. You are in the wrong neighborhood, are you lost?"  
>Shadow frowned and walked over to the dark figure of the hedgehog.<br>"No I am exactly where I need to be. And you are the one lost. Leave our mobius you don't belong here sonic."

The hedgehog laughed amused at shadows speech and soon showed himself to the light.  
>"Been a while since someone called me that. My name is Scrouge get that right. Besides you are a creation aren't ya? You don't belong anywhere."<p>

Shadow ignored the comment and charged at the other and strike his target and send the hedgehog flying.

Scrouge collided the wall and growled at the unexpected punch. He spit out blood as he had accidentally bit his tongue.

"You are not much of the blue one neh." He stood up and stretched his arm.  
>"To violent aren't ya. I like that you should join me we are much alike." Anti sonic smirked showing off his sharp fangs.<p>

Shadow flinched at the offer, just another person that carved for his power.  
>"I am nothing like you." The agent growled and now a prepare hedgehog dodged shadows punch.<br>"You would fit perfectly. Just look at you, black as darkness and red as blood. "

Shadow ignored it and summon his chaos energy. Yellow spears shoot at the green blur who suddenly disappeared. Shadow blinked confused as the other simply vanished in thin air.  
>"Why so surprised pup? After all it's your technique." Shadow turned around fast but not fast enough as Scrouge disappear again.<p>

"Chaos control.." Shadow frowned and reached to his quills in search of his own crimson emerald but found none. Scrouge made himself known and appeared in front of the agent.  
>"Well don't you have a pretty emerald. Red certainly suits you."<p>

Shadow remained silent while watching the other play with emeralds with a cocky grin on his muzzle.  
>"Ya see, we are much alike I can even use the very same ability as you just need these stones." He chuckled and leaned on the wall and put the green emerald in his quills.<br>"You are nothing like me the only one that resembles you is faker."

"Faker? Ah you mean blue. Good nickname although you are the fake one, Project shadow."  
>That made it! The agent charge without any strategy. Shadow blind with rage was this turn sent flying as the other spindash along with the emerald help. Another blow hit the agent and another and another until shadow pretty much covered in bruises. No broken bones and his healing ability kicked in. But it left him gasping for oxygen but the lungs did not cooperate. Things started to spin and as soon as he got his breath back he picked up himself.<p>

"Oh what is this?" The other asked and picked up the communicator that had fallen out from his quills. He study the object letting the damaged hedgehog try to recover the blows.  
>Scrouge smirked and crushed it in his hand before he returned his attention to the agent.<p>

"I don't know about you but I don't want to get interrupted by your owners." He chuckled as shadow started to growl.  
>"So let's change location shall we?" Before shadow got a chance to reply the other took a right grip on his arm and teleport.<p>

The agent couldn't progress what was happening he was getting kidnapped? Before he could think deeper into it he was pinned down on the ground

"Tell me shadow how do I convince you to join me?"  
>Shadow study the new surroundings but didn't recognize the area. It looked like a mansion of some sort.<br>"Where are we?" He asked ignoring the question.

"At my place now answer me!"

Shadow growled and kicked off the other and sat up. He summon another spear but it wasn't fast enough to hit Scrouge.  
>"A idiotic question I wont join you."<br>Shadow yelped as the other appeared again and returned to pin him down. This time locked his legs and making sure the other wouldn't escape. Before shadow knew it a collar was put on.  
>"What is this!?"he growled as he felt suddenly weak and helpless.<br>scourge smirked at the panic expression of the agent.  
>"Something I picked up from a prison. It's really handy to keep creatures like you in place."<br>The ebony started to struggle the situation was worse than he thought!

"Stop struggling you won't get away I have taken your powers from you."

He smirked and let go of shadow who instantly tried to get it off. After many tries he gave up it was stuck and the anti sonic knew that. There was also no way for the agent could flee. He was just as weak as a normal Mobian,what did work at least was his healing ability. Which didn't always need to depend on the chaos energy but it was faster with it. He stood up and turned his attention to the anti sonic.  
>"Are you not going to run?" The green one asked and sat down on a chair that looked very much like a throne.<p>

"I am realistic." Shadow frowned, escape was not an option and he wouldn't pretend there was one.

"Aw but I like it when my victims run." He smirked showing off his fangs again. "Makes it fun to hunt them down." scourge laughed and heard the other snort. Shadow was not going to give the green one that satisfaction.  
>"You can always try to fight me." scourge added and kept on laughing.<br>Shadow didn't reply but only gave the other a death glare. scourge soon stopped laughing and crossed his legs.

"Tell me shads, will anyone care if let's say you suddenly disappear?"  
>Shadow flinched at the question as it obvious had a second meaning to it.<br>"What do you mean? It might not look like it but I have friends and allies while you have none."

This turn it was shadow to smirk as the other huffed.  
>"You are at my mercy shadow the hedgehog the ULTIMATE life form." He leaned back with a frown and started to think of what to do with the other. So many ideas crossed his mind, which cause him to smirk.<p>

"It's a shame you aren't the blue one. I had some plans for him but every time I get my hands on him he manage to escape. Thanks to his friends, but would anyone come for your rescue? Would that hero really come for you? We both know that nothing else could possibly take me down than that...what do you call him again oh yes faker."  
>"What do you want?!" Shadow snapped he was getting inpatient as this anti sonic was very much like sonic. Talk a lot!<br>"I want you."  
>Shadow glared at the other and wanted to back off as the so called king approached.<br>"Why?"  
>"You are even more naive than faker. I want you as my companion partner ally you name it." He said and poked the ebony fur.<br>"I want to become your new owner." He smirked and moved his hand over his chest and felt the heart pound faster.

Shadow tugged the arm but couldn't pull it away. scourge gripped his arm to keep him in place and rubbed the location where his heart was. Shadow hissed furiously as the anti sonic touched him.  
>"Nobody owns me!"<br>"G.U.N does and I will soon enough."

Shadow chuckled at the desperation of the sonics doppelganger.  
>"You are not the first one to want me. And guess what I killed two of them. Nobody owns me and nobody will."<br>"In a sense I own you now." scourge pointed out and perked his ears as his finger felt something across the ebony chest.

Shadow gasped at the touch and violently started to struggle. The anti sonic annoyed pushed the other back to the wall and pinned him once again before he took a tight grip of his throat and strangle him. Shadows feet couldn't reach the floor as the other held him up. His hands gripped the green furred arm in attempt to stop it. 'He is going to kill me!?' The agent thought and could feel scourge touch him with his free hand.  
>"What is this?" He asked and rubbed the area before he pushed aside the ebony fur. A tiny nipple was exposed putting the green one in confusion. Males didn't have nipples some other mammals had but mobians didn't. He looked up at the agent who slowly seemed to lose conscious. But scourge suddenly let go letting the ebony hedgehog fall down to the floor and gasp for air.<p>

"What are you?" He asked but didn't get an answer since shadow was busy trying to breath. Second time today he lost his breath and the only thought on his mind was to kill the green hedgehog.

"Answer me!" scourge demanded and kicked the damaged hedgehog. It wasn't a powerful kick but enough to make shadow hit the wall. it hurt and added another bruise on his body to heal.

Shadow started to cough ignoring the anti sonic for now. His wide crimson eyes stared at the floor in panic as his breath took longer to recover.  
>scourge stomped his feet on the floor impatiently waiting for an answer. His thoughts started to drift off speculating of why the ultimate life form had nipples. It was amusing but at the same time confusing.<p>

He couldn't wait anymore as his curiosity got the better of him. He hunched down and took a tight grip of the ebony legs causing shadow to further cough loudly. Without warning scourge pulled him upwards leaving shadows upper body to remain on the floor.

He separates the legs with little effort and pulled the other closer to inspect shadows crotch. He caught sight of the pouch as any normal male had. But something was off with the crotch. He let go of one or the legs but got instantly kicked by shadow. scourge growled and went closer to prevent it from hitting him.

Shadow now still coughing put all his effort to yet again get off the collar. scourge smirked at the attempt but soon returned his attention to the crotch. His free hand went down to explore. His eyes went wide as there was indeed another gender as he suspected.

He was speechless and thought it was some sort of joke. Without permission he pressed a finger inside causing shadow to gasp. The coughing had stopped his breathing was normal. But Shadow was now frozen in shock as he felt Scourge explore his secret gender.

The anti sonic HAD to know if it was functional or not. And he knew exactly how to do that.  
>Shadow finally got his senses back as the other added another finger inside.<br>"Stop it! I am warning you!" Shadow hissed showing off his own fangs for once. He was furious, and as soon as the collar was gone he would make Scourge wish he was never born.

"Calm down." Scourge chuckled at the other who struggled to get away. Female genders was nothing new, he had seen and mated more than he could count. But this was the first time he seen a person with both genders.  
>"Chaos spear! Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled but couldn't summon anything. Scourge rolled his eyes and continue to explore. Indeed it was exactly like a female gender. A bit tight but he assumed that the other was virgin in both ways, so not much of a surprise.<p>

"Let's see if it really works." He thought out loud. Shadow growled and kicked without hitting target.  
>Scourge skillfully rubbed his fingers at the needed spots. Grinding them and pressure the opening while observing shadows reaction.<p>

Shadow gasped as feminine hormones kicked in. His muzzle turned red and the crimson eyes met the azure. Shadow glared furiously before he tried to reach the other. But he had no energy to overpower the other his hands reached and tried to pull out the fingers.

The anti sonic annoyed with these tries took out his fingers and pulled the other over the room. Shadow cursed and called him names threaten him but there was nothing he could do.

Scourge reached to the throne and took off his jacket before he pulled the agent up on his legs. Shadow felt like a rag doll as the other kept moving him around. The agent punched the other and hit the scarred chest. But the anti sonic just responded with a chuckle. It didn't harm him neither did it even push him away.

Scourge forced shadows hands behind his back while shadow tried to bite him. He did a tight knot on shadows wrist with the jacket  
>"Release me at ONCE hedgehog!"<br>"Won't happen until I am satisfied."

Scourge chuckled and pushed the other back on the floor. Making him hit his head hard on the ground. Recover from that took a bit longer time than he expected. His vision got blurry damn hedgehog damn collar damn G.U.N. Shadow gritted his teeth and tried to get his hands lose. He didn't get it why the other even went this far. His crimsons eyes glared but got an idea and curled into a ball or tried to.

Scourge never thought he would enjoy shadows discomfort this much. And man how he liked to see the other attempt to curl into a ball. He easily open up the curled hedgehog and gripped his leg again and pulled him over to the throne. He sat down calmly and put shadow back in similar position as before. But this was easier for him to work with. He sighed as he would have problems to keep the legs apart. He got an idea and grinned as he picked out the emerald.

"I need to get something stay where you are."  
>He chaos controlled but before the ultimate life form could get on his legs again the other appear. In his hands holding two belts.<br>Without a word he locked the ebony legs on the arm rest with them.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Shadow spat as his legs was bound to separate.<br>"ey stripes don't worry and relax for once." He grinned and brushed his fingers over the exposed gender. Shadow shiver at the touch now fully pumped with feminine hormones in his body.

"I am going to kill you!" Shadow growled furiously.  
>"Do it then." Scourge laughed seeing the ebony tail curl in attempt to protect it's gender. He pulled it painfully down making the agent yelp.<br>"Ya know stripes." He stroked the ebony belly gently getting no reaction.  
>"Girls would love to be in your position right now. "<br>"I am not a girl! And I don't want it!" Shadow hissed feeling insulted to be compared to the horny females.

"Looks like you are a girl to me. Or half girl." He reply and put an finger inside.  
>"What else is this?" He smirked as the agent became silent. The green one pulled out his fingers and leaned back on the throne enjoying the moment.<br>But Scourge was having second thoughts upon seeing the other hedgehog struggle to escape. But he shake it off and changed thoughts to how to proceed.  
>He grinned as an idea strike him.<p>

Shadow expected to get those fingers again but felt something soft wet touch the area. He couldn't deny it anymore it felt extremely good. His tense legs relaxed, actually the whole body did. It wanted nothing more than to let the male continue. He frowned as his body was disobey him. Shadow knew this could happen, Gerald genius idea to increasing his hormones.

At least a normal Mobian could resist against the pleasure somewhat. Shadow looked up to see what the other was doing to make him feel this good. His crimson eyes became wide in realization. Scourge buried his muzzle in his opening letting his tongue do the work.

Shadow blushed and he became tense again and the quills raised as if threatened. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.  
>"Chaos blast!" He yelled but once again no respond from his chaos energy. His body was sinking deeper into this pleasurable state. But if he saw an opening he would escape.<p>

"Calm down stripes." Scourge pulled away for a bit tasting the juices that escaped the ebony hedgehog. First lick had only been out of curiosity but it tasted actually really good. He wasn't sure if shadow was aware of it. But it certainly wasn't normal maybe the chaos energy caused it? Either way he liked it and hunger for more.  
>Before shadow could respond he returned to lick it again. He looked over to the damaged hedgehog. He certainly started to enjoy it. Shadow started to moan and damn Scourge liked the sound of it. The agent was pretty much wet now even if Scourge swallowed the juices that escaped.<p>

"You taste pretty damn good stripes." He said as he pulled away and looked at his work. A very swollen gender and now not hidden behind the ebony fur.  
>"Shut up!" Shadow growled but was still panting. His body wanted it to continue badly.<p>

"I wonder how it feels to fuck your pussy."

Scourge amused with the reaction leaned forward and lustfully looked at the glaring hedgehog.

"You know..I think I will do it. This wouldn't even considered gay."  
>"You dirty damn hedgehog! You will NOT mate me!"<br>"You haven't been able to stop me with the other things I have done to you. And you won't be able to stop this neither."

Scourge wasn't sure if he should really go through with it. But he liked how he scared the other.  
>"Unless.." He chuckled and pretty much saw a tiny expression of hope from the agent.<br>"Unless what?"  
>"Unless you join me. Give me your power and let's rule mobius together!"<br>"Never."  
>"Oh?"<p>

Shadow smirked as he finally gotten lose from the jacket. With a surprise he pushed himself up and punched hard on Scourge crotch. The anti sonic yelled in pain and hunched over. It gave shadow enough time to take off the belts and get back his emerald. He used the chaos energy and focused on the collar to break it apart. Soon enough it was off his neck, Shadow smirked in triumph and got up on his legs.

Scourge recovered from the pain and turned his attention back to the agent. He laughed nervously as his victim was now free.

"This was very interesting faker two." Shadow smirked and tighten his fists. The green one got confused at the comment. Shadow couldn't ignore the increased hormones anymore even though he wanted to punch the living out of the other. As soon as he got free his chaos energy was release and increased his hormones ten folds. The only reason he had decent control earlier was cause of the collar itself.

"I will never join you." He whispered in a way of saying 'fuck me'. Shadow was horny and desired for more. Never had a other person made him feel this way. But then again he didn't allow anyone to touch him. The anti sonic have after all forced these feelings out of him. But the ultimate life form didn't see any reason to stop if it was so enjoyable. His secret was revealed and on top of that pleasured at first sight. Shadow gave no attention to it he almost forgot he even was a herm. The ultimate life form was more male and Gerald had mentioned this. Even if he was granted with two genders it could only switch to one and another not both active at once. The hormones would clash and harm him in the end. But right now the male side of shadow was gone. In front of the so called king was a female, begging for more affection. But it was the very same shadow nothing mentally was switched, if he had been horny from his manly part the result been the same but the desire to take the other. But now he wanted Scourge to take him.

Scourge shocked with the sudden mood swing stared at the ebony hedgehog. But he smirked as he put the pieces together. Shadow growled angrily as his mind tried to get in control. He put his head in his hands and stumbled backwards.

Shadow saw a different inner version grinning at him. It was taking over with desire and lust for affection. That part had gotten stronger and it wanted to be unleashed.  
>He hadn't noticed that anti sonic had approached before his hand was put on his shoulder. Shadow snapped his head up and was surprised as peach lips connected to his own.<p>

"W. ..?" Shadow stuttered surprised as his senses was slowly getting back in control.

"I am not going to say all that trash talk but you stripes." Scourge smirked and inhaled the scent of the agent.

"Are attractive."  
>Shadow glared at the other as if it was some sort of trick. The azure eyes rolled at the reaction and leaned closer and nuzzle the herm.<br>"I have a thing for strong woman."  
>"I am not a woman." Shadow frowned making the other laugh.<br>"No you are something better."

Shadow kept on frowning even if a blush appeared on his muzzle.  
>"Let me show you." He licked his lips eagerly and nuzzle him again. Shadow relaxed at the touch and allowed a purr to arise. So out of character and he blamed the hormones for it.<br>"I take that as a invitation." Scourge whispered and got no protest from the other. Shadow surprised him with a kiss and stroked the green furred arm. Shadow being a dominate person after all wanted to stay in charged somewhat.  
>"Chaos control." Was the last thing ultimate said before they both disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>Author note: This is suppose to be a oneshot but I might upload another chapter...cause of obvious reason if people would like it that is. I didnt plan to make another fanfic so it has to be a oneshot! Or a possible next chapter. I did this on my phone so there is a lot of words that is wrong and refuse to change cause i get error on fanfic...hope you could endure that : anyways review if another chapter wanted!


End file.
